


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: SheRa - Fandom, shera 2018
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, catradora proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, two hearts beat as one. Catra knows hers and Adora's do, but does her girlfriend? Does she trust Catra enough to be her bride?
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblur prompt: Catra proposing to Adora nervously, but Adora is just smitten from the proposal and says yes right away and tackles her and kisses her :3
> 
> Reblogging this with the anon!! Here ya go, thanks for the request!!

Catra's heart beat quickly. She could feel the pulse behind her ears, in those pressure points that Adora always scratched to calm her down after nightmares. Or just to make Catra even more flustered while in the middle of make out sessions.

'Holy shit, Adora's beautiful.'

Of course, this wasn't the only time she'd thought that - Princess Prom, the time they reunited, while seeing her train in Brightmoon, even back in the Horde once she'd just stepped out of the shower with a pair of leggings and a sports bra and her long, beautiful hair splayed out over her shoulders. Not to mention the random moments, just glancing over and seeing Adora being beautiful, perfect Adora.

But this time was different. This time, it brought whole new levels of stress and anxiety.

'She's beautiful, anyone would love her. And she's smart when it comes to battle strategy. And she's totally selfless, which can be a hazard for her safety, but is still endearing. She's funny, compassionate, She-Ra...  
Why does she love me? How in hell do I deserve her?'

Catra got out of bed, leaving her sleeping girlfriend undisturbed, and walked on cat's feet - no pun intended, but now that it's been written i will not take that comedic effect away - to the bathroom.

In the medicine closet. Behind her extra curl detangler. A small box shaped like a heart. The ring was a shining gold color, with a large blue gemstone: the same kind as in her Sword Of Protection, actually. Catra wasn't sure if that meant she'd get any cool perks with the ring besides the fact that it looked badass, but it didn't matter. What Catra loved most about the ring, though, was the small symbol carved into it.

Not carved, actually, scratched. And do you know how long that took Catra?

First, she had to find the scrap piece of metal that had their old drawings on it. Then, she had to have Entrapta size them down. And then there was the long and tiring process itself. Using a claw to engrave the teeny-tiny drawings of Adora and herself that they'd done as four-year-olds.

It was done now. That's all that mattered.

Except for the matter of her saying yes, of course.

Catra growled at her own mindset, then jumped at the noise. She hadn't growled in a while, and when she did, it was never in tiny silent rooms. The noise was actually quite scary.

She took a deep breath. 'You'll be fine, Catra. She loves you.'

Not even a full half second later, this was confirmed.

"I love you," Adora's voice came from the bedroom.

"Wha -" Catra shoved the ring into the box and hid it under the sink, kicking the door shut as softly as possible. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," Adora said, walking over and pulling the door open the rest of the way. Catra could tell that her eyes were adjusting to the light as her pupils dilated to become smaller. "You just seemed to be having trouble. And I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

"Always?" Catra said it before she could fully process her girlfriend standing there in her sleeping shorts and crop top.

"Of course, Cat," Adora said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. Through reflex, Catra nuzzled into Adora's neck, smelling the oddly nice mixture of peach-scented hair conditioner and man's pine tree deodorant.

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

Once again, Catra acted before she thought. "Enough to marry me?"

"I -" Adora pulled back, holding Catra at an arm's length. "What?"

Catra blushed, then knelt down and opened the cabinet door behind her. It didn't take long to find the silk-covered box. "I know this probably isn't what you were expecting, but I -"

Adora's eyes were wide, her hands covering her mouth so Catra couldn't read her expression.

"Shit." The feline closed her eyes and cleared her throat and looked down before continuing. Her legs weren't shaved. They looked gross. Did the rest of her look gross? Her hair wasn't brushed and her eyes were discolored from lack of sleep and -

"Okay. Adora. You're just so.. amazing. Smart and beautiful and kind. And I love you a whole lot. And you seem to love me, even though I don't really deserve it, 'cause yeah it was six years ago but I still fucked you up pretty bad, so I don't know why you stick with me, but I guess I'm asking you to stick with me forever. Because damn, woman, you're so perfect and I -"

Her heart dropped when Adora grabbed her from the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. This, certainly, was the end. Either Adora killed her or she died of shame and humiliation.

Instead, Adora kissed her. And yeah, Catra blushed all the way to her fucking collarbones. Because yeah, she loved Adora, and yeah. They got engaged.

"Fuck you," Adora mumbled, "I'm no idiot, of course I'm saying yes..."


End file.
